Colegiales
by chouri
Summary: el titulo es malo, pero creanme que el fic es mejor bueno este es mi segundo fic y les digo ahora que es lemon yaoi jajajaja
1. Default Chapter

Bueno la verdad este fic se me ocurrió pensando en un compañero cuya identidad mantendré oculta por su bien xD. La verdad él, según se de malas lenguas, es bi… y como siempre lo veo con un compañero pensaba que con el estaba y cada vez q los veía juntos se me pasaba por la mente una escena yaoi (eres una pervertida XD), por eso este fic es **yaoi **jajajajaja.

Así que a todos los homofóbicos por favor retirarse ahora.

Por cierto los personajes no tienen sus personalidades, tienen la de mis compañeros pero igual como que se parecen así q espero que les guste. Bueno ahí les va.

Aaahhh esto por si acaso: los personajes de HunterXHunter no me pertenecen a mi si no a **YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI **quien es un ídolo jajajajajajaja

**Colegiales**

Por

**Chouri**

1° Capitulo:

Estaba Killua en el patio del colegio jugando básquetbol, el era de la selección del colegio, el cual ganaba muchos campeonatos, el tiene una personalidad muy extravertida, le encanta ser el centro de mesa y llamar la atención.

El timbre de entrada había tocado hace ya 10 minutos pero al parecer Killua no lo había escuchado o simplemente actuaba como si no la hubiera escuchado.

"el no ha llegado aun, mejor lo esperare" pensó antes de lanzar el balón y encestar una canasta de 3 puntos.

-buena Zoaldyeck, haber si eres así de bueno para estudiar- dijo un chico de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos café que sonreía a Killua.

-estas no son horas de llegar Freecs – sonreía burlonamente Killua ignorando la burla que el chico le había dicho.

-que quieres que haga,¿Que venga volando?- sonreía Gon.

-no me importa como llegues – le dijo Killua y luego se acerco a él para susurrarle al oído – total que no me dejes esperando.

La forma tan seductora y provocativa en que Killua pronuncio estas palabras hizo que Gon se sonrojara como un tomate y sin saber que decir corrió hacia donde estaba la pelota, la agarro y lanzo al aro pero sin siquiera tocarlo, la pelota paso al lado.

- sigue como futbolista Gon que como basquetbolista te mueres de hambre- dijo un divertido Killua

-no te preocupes, que no quiero tener como compañero a un arrogante como tu – dijo un irónico Gon

- arrogante? Yoooo? Por favor, si yo no tengo ni una pizca de arrogante en mi lindo y espectacular cuerpito –dijo MUY fingidamente Killua- más encima a ti te encanta estar con este arrogante.- finalizo Killua mas seductoramente que antes colocando, así, a Gon nervioso de nuevo.

- no acabas de decir que no eras arrogante?- dice Gon tratando de no colocarse MAS rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-yo soy todo lo que tu dices Freecs, y si tu dices que soy arrogante, entonces lo soy- dice Killua, el cual mira intensamente a Gon con una mirada de picardía pura, y Gon al darse cuenta de esto lo mira a los ojos, desafiándolo.

- acompáñame al baño Gon por favor? De todos modos no vamos a poder entrar a clases hasta las 9.30. – dijo Killua mirando inocentemente a su amigo, el cual sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba en el baño cada vez que iba con Killua.

-esta bien – Gon forzaba al máximo su mente para no recordar ciertos encuentros cercanos que había tenido con Killua en ese lugar. Pero por mas que se resistía, no lo podía evitar, y más encima el recuerdo de esos encuentros hacían que se sonrojara, otra razón más para tratar de borrar eso de su mente EN ESTE MOMENTO, antes de que Killua se diera cuenta. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el color carmín puro que se denotaba en las mejillas de Gon le indicaron de inmediato a Killua exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Y para que negarlo, lo que pensaba el también, ya que esos momentos de placer puro le rondaban en la cabeza todo el día, y se aumentaban cada vez que estaba Gon cerca.

Tomaron los dos sus mochilas y entraron al colegio.

-Sacamos ahora el pase de ingreso? De todos modos no nos dejaran entrar antes así que para que perder tiempo después cuando podemos estar haciendo otra cosa - Killua dijo lo último con un brillo puro de picardía en los ojos.

- Emm… bueno, a mi me da lo mismo –trataba de tranquilizarse, ya que con esa mirada y la perspectiva de lo que podría pasar después mantenía a Gon muy inquieto, no por miedo a Killua, si no a la idea de que alguien los podría ver en una escena muy comprometedora. El solo pensamiento hizo que Gon se sonrojara, algo que Killua no paso por alto.

-en que piensas Gon?- pregunto mirándolo con malicia.

- ah... No… En nada- el solo echo de que Killua lo haya mirado así, lo hizo sonrojarse mas aun, y por la pregunta que le hizo, ya era imposible sonrojarse mas, pareciera como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿seguro?- pero antes que contestara la pregunta, Killua rompió el contacto visual, para así abrir la ventana de la inspectora.

-hola!!!! Profesora ¿como esta? ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- decía Killua muy amorosamente a la inspectora.

-estas cariñoso hoy Zoaldyeck, ¿que hiciste?- miro a Killua y luego a Gon con una mirada despectiva.

-pero profesora!!! ¿Que le hace creer que yo hice algo malo?- dijo con falso aire de ofendido.

Gon por mientras miraba la escena de lejos, aunque por mas que tratara de ver la escena completa, lo único que sus ojos miraban era a Killua, el cual le sonreía a la profesora.

"porque me tuve que enamorar de alguien tan cínico" pensaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Oye Gon!!!! Despierta hombre, que es la tercera vez que te llamo- se da cuenta que Killua y la inspectora lo esta mirando

- ¿que? – dijo algo extrañado

- bueno si me pasaras tu libreta talvez pueda pasarte el pase de ingreso Freecs.-Dijo la inspectora con un fingido aire de enojada

-vamos profe no se enoje, no ves que este niño siempre anda en las nubes, por que cree usted que le va tan mal ¿o si no?- dice Killua " defendiendo" a Gon. Aunque este no le hace caso y simplemente saca su libreta de la mochila y se la entrega a la inspectora.

-emmm… no se, capaz por que siempre se junta contigo- dice la inspectora con un falso aire pensativo.

-vamos profe no diga eso que yo me porto bien- se ríe Killua

-solo para saber, ¿en que mundo vives Zoaldyeck?-sonreía la profesora. Era verdad, Killua era una de las personas mas desordenadas que conocía Gon, y con el apoyo de su otro amigo Leorio, hacían la dupla de desorden que las profesoras odiaban. El problema era que ellos siempre las ayudaban a llevar los libros y todo, eran caballeros por así decirlo, para que así no se enojaran tanto. Pero apenas llegaban a la sala empezaban a gritar y a hacer desorden.

La única persona buena del grupo era Kurapica el cual era muy estudioso y ordenado, la verdad las profesoras lo adoraban, aunque no podían entender como se podía juntar con Killua, Leorio y Gon.

Gon en si no era desordenado, simplemente era malo estudiando, pero lamentablemente era el blanco de broma de Killua y Leorio.

De repente Gon sale de ese pensamiento y mira a la inspectora, una mujer de unos 25 años.

Muy querida por los estudiantes, era súper simpática, y amorosa y para que decir bonita, tampoco era una modelo, pero si era muy bonita. Lastima que su corazón ya estaba ocupado,

"jajajajaja en las cosas que piensas Gon", pero era verdad, su corazón ya tenia dueño, el chico que tenia detrás, Killua Zoaldyeck, el chico mas desordenado que puede haber.

-a que hora tenemos que entrar profe?- pregunta un inocente Killua

- tu sabes perfectamente que no pueden entrar hasta las 9.30, cuando termina la primera hora- la profe sonreía ante la "inocencia" de Killua,. Nadie se puede resistir a sus encantos.

Subiendo las escaleras estaban Gon y Killua, cuando ya habían sacado sus pases e iban al baño.

-bueno, vamos al baño ¿o no?- pregunta Killua con indiferencia fingida.

- no se, dime tu, si de todos modos eres tu el que quiere ir al baño, para hacer tus NECESIDADES – subrayando la ultima palabra con un dejo acusador.

-jajajaja si, tienes razón, yo soy el que tiene la NECESIDAD de ir al baño- Killua se acerca de a poco a Gon hasta que sus labios llegan a su oídos- pero si tu no vas no podré saciar mi necesidad- dijo con un tono muy seductor, y tomándolo levemente por la cintura.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: bueno y que les pareció, este es mi segundo fic de hunter x hunter y creo que saldrá mucho mejor que el 1°, ya que ese era degradante, pero con la practica se aprende jajajaja y creo que ahora salio mejor, pero eso me lo tendrán que decir ustedes en los reviews jajajaja, por favor sean sinceros.

Aaahhh y no se preocupen que en el próximo capitulo estará el lemon jajaja es que no lo quise colocar en este capitulo para que así no empezara tan fuerte jajajaja, pero ahí muchas insinuaciones así que ya saben lo que viene jajajajajaja

Bueno dejen reviews plis, no importa si son amenazas de muerte jijiji

Bueno se despide aquí su autora hasta la próxima actualización (la cual será cuando tenga como mínimo 5 o 6 reviews ya que el 2° Capitulo lo tengo casi listo)

Chouri xD

Besos a todos los que me conocen


	2. busted

Volvemos a encontrarnos jajajaja Sorry por la demora, es q había escrito la mayoría del fic, pero después no me gusto y lo quise borrar, y hay tuve todos estos meses pensando si lo debía borrar o no, jijiji al final simplemente lo arregle y aquí esta! JAJAJaJAjaJAjaJA

Bueno aquí les traigo el 2° capitulo de Colegiales espero que les guste )

Los agradecimientos de los reviews están al final, la verdad estoy muy contenta con los reviews estaban súper buenos y me hicieron reír ciertas cosas jajajajaja.

Y como dije antes, este capitulo tendrá **lemon** así que los homo fóbicos retirarse ahora y los fanáticos péguense a la pantalla XD.

Y también lo de siempre: LOS PERSONAJES DE HUNTER X HUNTER NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SI NO A **YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI, **lamentablemente (

Bueno aquí les dejo el fic:

**Colegiales **

Por

** Chouri**

2° Capitulo:

jajajaja si, tienes razón, yo soy el que tiene la NECESIDAD de ir al baño- Killua se acerca de a poco a Gon hasta que sus labios llegan a su oídos- pero si tu no vas no podré saciar mi "necesidad"- dijo con un tono muy seductor, y tomándolo levemente por la cintura.

vamos Killua que nos pueden ver- dijo un nervioso Gon empujándolo un poco para que se alejara de el, mirando a todos lados.

yo no se por que te preocupas tanto Gon- dijo Killua indiferente- bueno será mejor que vayamos al baño para que así te calmes, ¿no crees tu?- dijo mirándolo insinuativamente (la verdad no se si esa es una palabra pero fue la única q se me ocurrió xD)

un día de estas nos van a ver Killua, creo que mejor no vayamos- dijo un preocupado y algo nervioso Gon

pero Gon, el timbre ya toco, las personas deberían estar en clases, ya deja de preocuparte- dijo Killua tratando de calmar a Gon, aunque sin mucho éxito

ves, tu mismo lo dijiste, las personas "deberían" estar en clases, pero eso no significa que lo "estén"- dijo Gon apuntándolo con un dedo acusador- nosotros mismos "deberíamos" estar en clases, pero mira donde estamos

pero Gon- dijo Killua ya un poco aburrido por el berrinche de su "amigo"-la única razón por la cual nosotros no estamos en clases es por que TU no llegaste a tiempo, y no quería que te quedaras solo hasta las 9.30, es mucho tiempo y te aburrirías solo, por eso yo no entre, para que hagamos algo entretenido - dijo lo ultimo con cierta picardía en la mirada.

no se Killua – la verdad a Gon no le preocupaba mucho si los veían o no, pero temía que si se esparce el rumor, se tome mal y podían sacarle la beca a Killua, sin contar la de el.

Gon, vamos deja de preocuparte- dijo Killua tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo- dudo mucho si alguien nos ve mas encima – se acerca y lo abraza pegándolo mucho a el – recuerda que nosotros nos encerramos, dudo mucho que alguien nos vea realmente- le susurro en su oído-aunque con esos… como llamarlos… enérgicos gritos tuyos, es muy probable que si nos descubran, ya que andas gritando mi nombre a medio mundo- se rió Killua haciendo que Gon se sonrojara a mas no poder.

¿sabes, mejor olvídalo, me voy a la biblioteca- dijo Gon muy enojado y avergonzado por lo que Killua dijo.

vamos Gon no te enojes, que te pareces a Kurapica – se rió Killua, Gon de inmediato recordó como Kurapica siempre se enoja con Leorio por sen tan molestoso y arrogante, y como Leorio siempre iba detrás de el para que se tranquilizara, el solo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, esa "pareja", como les decía Killua para molestarlos, era muy especial, se peleaban siempre, eran como perro y gato, pero aun así eran amigos, los mejores realmente.

Killua simplemente veía como Gon estaba absorto por sus pensamientos, cuando nombro a Kurapica, empezó a sonreír, podía apostar lo que fuera a que estaba pensando en la "pareja".

"Se ve tan lindo sonriendo así" pensaba Killua mientras miraba a Gon.

En eso Gon se siente observado y al darse vuelta ve como Killua lo mira sonriendo tiernamente. "esa fue la sonrisa que me conquisto"penso Gon "me enojo por tonterías también"

Se regaño, y con ese pensamiento se acerco a Killua y le sonrió sinceramente.

vamos al baño que no quiero que te pase un "accidente" (se refiere a que se puede hacer en los pantalones XD)-dice tiernamente Gon antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

ordenes son ordenes-dice Killua sonriendo a Gon.

Gon simplemente se ríe por el comentario de Killua, y se encamina al baño sonriendo.

"de el me enamore, así que ahora tengo que afrontar las consecuencias" pensó divertido.

sabia que te iba a convencer eventualmente-se rió Killua cuando ya estaba a la altura de Gon.

¿en serio? – Gon lo mira incrédulo de las estupideces que dice Killua y cambia radicalmente la sonrisa de su rostro a una cara totalmente enojada -¿y me podrías decir como me ibas a convencer eventualmente?-pregunto desafiante a Killua.

bueno no iba a ser muy difícil, ya que te mueres por mi – dijo Killua arrogante

Gon lo miro incrédulo, como podía ser tan petulante (es lo mismo que arrogante en cierto sentido), por así decirlo.

¿en serio?- dijo Gon mirando a Killua sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír "¿puede haber alguien mas detestable que el?" era la única pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Gon "pero igual es mi culpa por estar con el"- ¿sabes? Mejor olvídalo, no me gusta estar con tipos tan ARROGANTES- dijo Gon subrayando la ultima palabra, mirando desafiante a Killua.

Después se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Killua y retrocediendo sus pasos realmente enojado.

Hasta que sintió que dos brazos lo inmovilizaban.

perdón-esa fue la única palabra que Killua le susurro en el oído a Gon. Dejando a este totalmente perplejo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que viviría lo suficiente para oír a Killua disculparse, ni menos de esa forma tan honesta, ya que esa sola palabra, le había dado tanta confianza y ese abrazo le daba tanta seguridad.

En un segundo se dio la vuelta y miro los ojos de Killua, y se dio cuenta que estaba arrepentido.

perdón, tu eres mi dios tu sabes eso, no te enojes conmigo- lo miro como perrito abandonado Killua, esa mirada irresistible de Killua, con la cual le puedes perdonar todo. Pero algo que Killua no sabia es que esa mirada le encantaba a Gon.

De un salto Gon amarro sus piernas en la cintura de Killua y lo beso en los labios.

Killua aunque se desconcertó un poco con el gesto de Gon al principio, rápidamente puso una mano en la cintura de Gon para evitar que se cayera y la otra en el cuello de Gon y respondió gustoso al beso.

Gon empieza a abrir la boca para hacerle paso a la lengua de Killua para así ir profundizando el beso más y más.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que Killua en un segundo de cordura recordó que estaban a unos 5 pasos del baño, o sea en el pasillo, así que afirmando bien a Gon lo cargo al baño, sin dejar de besarlo.

Al llegar al baño, fueron a donde están los espacios de los inodoros y se metieron a uno, el más alejado a la puerta.

Killua como pudo cerro con llave, sin soltar en ningún momento los labios de Gon, el cual no dejaba de besarlo, después de estar seguro de que nadie los podía ver, Killua dejo de besar a Gon solo para dirigirse a su cuello, el cual empezó a besar y a morder como si no hubiera un mañana, lo que hizo que un gemido de placer saliera de los labios de Gon.

Al escuchar a Gon se excito más y empezó a bajar, haciendo un camino de besos por el cuerpo de Gon, hasta que se encontró con la "odiosa" camisa, la cual rápidamente empezó a desabotonar.

Gon al sentir que Killua le quitaba la camisa, empezó a desabrochar la de el, con impaciencia, maldiciendo mentalmente a cada botón que hacia mas difícil la tarea.

De repente se escucha como alguien abre la puerta del baño, aunque obviamente la pareja no lo había escuchado, hasta que escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta donde se encontraban.

Freecs, Zoaldyeck ¿son ustedes? – se escucho a la persona nombrar al otro lado de la puerta dejando a los "atrapados" con los ojos como platos, mirándose a los ojos.

"no puede ser"

Continuara…

JIJIJIJIJIJIIJIJIJI

LO SIENTO!

Pero es que tuve que pararlo ahí!

Fue un impulso!

Jijij

Por que la verdad, al principio no iba a entrar nadie pero mientras iba escribiendo se me ocurrió jijijiji

Bueno ahora para que no me maten aun agradeceré los reviews, los cuales me gustaron mucho xP

Marianela: me alegra mucho que te allá gustado el 1° cap  y tienes toda la razón, es MUCHO mejor que mi otro fic así que ahora te dejo el 2° para que te entretengas jajajajajajaja.

Kao-ZerGaN: jajajajaj cierto que es kawaii ver, o mejor dicho leer que Killua le haga propuestas indecorosas a Goncito jijijijijiji. La verdad yo igual quiero que allá un jugador así en el equipo, pero como no lo hay!LO CREO!Jajajajajajaja. Me alegra mucho que te allá gustado el fic.

Shizu-sama: que bueno que te allá gustado el 1° cap, ahora espero que te guste el segundo n.n y perdón por la demora.

Inuyami: me alegro que te haya gustado la inocencia de Gon aunque creo que aquí no tiene tanta (en el 2° cap) y bueno seguí tu petición y coloque algo más de Kurapica.

Nuriko-chan: jaJAJajAjaj perdón por colocar el lemon aquí jijijiji aunque quedo a medias n.n, bueno espero que te allá gustado el lemon, quiero decir el 2° cap jajajajaja.

Faye: en 1° lugar no te preocupes que yo igual soy chilena así que entiendo n.n jajajaja bueno , me alegra que no te haya molestado el OOC y bueno pienso lo mismo Killua es cool xD y no te preocupes, que te entiendo perfectamente.

Marina: ya lo continué n.n espero que te guste.

Satanic Sasamy: jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado mi pareja, la verdad estoy pensando en escribir también de KurapicaXLeorio pero tengo que ver de ahí jajajajajaja y perdón por la espera n.n.

Gonny-liss: que bueno que te gusto! Y no te preocupes lo pase súper en las vacaciones, lo único malo fue… que terminaron u.u, pero bueno. Jajajaja cierto que es lindo ver a Killua tomando la iniciativa, y que bueno que te haya gustado la forma que coloque a Gon, y GOMEN! Se que dije que lo iba a subir el sábado ¡! Y al final lo subí como 2 meses después GOMEN! Se que eso no tiene perdón, solo espero queme perdones u.u. bueno la verdad mis compañeros son así, o por lo menos así actúan, a excepción de los besos (creo ) pero así son.

Hoshii: hola Hoshii! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fic n.n no sabes cuanto y no, supuestamente tienen la edad de nuestros compañeros (tu sabes quienes) o sea 16, bueno como dije antes ahí OOC pero como tu dijiste, uno cambia por los años así que se compensa U JIJIJIJIJIJI y tengo que decirte que por mi mente pasa lo mismo jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Y gracias por decir que están mas maduros ahora jijijiji bueno y la verdad tienes toda la razón solo ahí que ver nuestro grupo de amigas jajajaja es igual que el de Gon pero la única diferencia es que no hacemos maldades jijijij creo y bueno, no recibí ninguna mala critica así que lastima por ti, ya que no podrás masacrar a nadie hoy gomen nasai u.u besos Hoshii y cuídate harto ¿ya tía?

O.o Mivi o.O: jajajajajaja la verdad fue lo único que se me ocurrió de titulo, la verdad soy bien mala para colocar títulos jajajajaja y… POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! Ya lo actualice así que no me hagas nada por favor TOT.

Lady yaoi: jajaja no te preocupes desde que lo empecé a escribir hasta que lo termine la cara de pervertida tampoco se borro jijijijiji si eres de Chile te digo mi colegio por que me encantaría tener otra compañera amante del yaoi jajajajajaja y ya seguí el fic así que no tengo que pagar nada ajjajajaja mas encima no tengo dinero ahora u.u

Mitzuko: gomen! Jijiji es que tenia que cortarlo ahí, es que la verdad, se me fue la inspiración en ese momento jijijiji pero no te preocupes que aquí traigo el 2° cap 

Gael: que bueno que te haya gustado " Killua acosador" jijiji me gusto ese sobrenombre n.n y no te preocupes que aquí esta el 2° cap.

Killua89: no soy una pecadora, solo se me fue la inspiración gomen, es culpa de mi mente! Y no te preocupes ya que aquí esta el 2° cap. n.n

Asusa Zoldyeck Snape: no te preocupes no te dejo con la duda, ya que aquí esta el 2° cap  así que Kurapica y tu… NO ME MATEN! Y bueno gracias por el apoyo.

Balucita: jajajaja bueno ya continué así que sigue leyendo que dependiendo de los reviews va ha haber historia para rato.

Fueron muchos reviews lo cual me alegra mucho

Espero que me sigan escribiendo n.n y nos leemos en la próxima inspiración mía jijijiji n.n

Bye

PD: díganme si quieren que también escriba sobre Kurapica y Leorio, y si quieren que haya yaoi en esa parte también jejejejejeje


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Bueno aquí les traigo el 3° cap, LO SE LO SE! Me demore un montón! Pero tienen q entenderme ese maldito colegio toma todo mi tiempo ¬¬ mas encima ahora tengo pruebas todas las semanas ¡! NI SIQUIERA TENGO UNA SEMANITA DE RELAJO!

Igual en el colegio me inspiro, aunque ya deben saber por que, aunque lamentablemente "Gon" quedo repitiendo y ahora va a clases en la tarde u.u más encima "Killua" esta pololeado u.u wwuuaaa! Quiero llorar ¡! Con eso mi inspiración se fue por completo por un tiempo pero bueno aquí se le hace con lo que se tiene n.n

Pero ahora, cuando rara vez los veo juntos, llega la inspiración en su máxima expresión U

Están harto buenos los reviews, realmente estoy súper feliz que les haya gustado esta historia, tanto como a mi  jijij ahora con el ultimo review q me llego me arme de paciencia y escribí el 3° cap

Capitulo anterior:

De repente se escucha como alguien abre la puerta del baño, aunque obviamente la pareja no lo había escuchado, hasta que escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta donde se encontraban. En ese momento se genero un silencio absoluto (se que esto no lo coloque en el cap pasado pero se me acaba de ocurrir xD)

- Freecs, Zoaldyeck ¿son ustedes? – se escucho a la persona nombrar al otro lado de la puerta dejando a los "atrapados" con los ojos como platos, mirándose a los ojos.

"no puede ser"

**Colegiales**

Por

**Chouri**

Capitulo 3:

Por que Kami sama los castigaba de esa forma? No podía ser justo esa persona.

Esto era un martirio para la pareja, al llegar esa persona, la cual no cabe la menor duda que escucho los "ruidos" que la pareja hacia, y se podía hacer una GRAN idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Killua estiro pesadamente la mano para abrir la puerta, bajo la mirada de un espantado Gon.

Saco el seguro y la abrió.

Solo para encontrarse con… (Los quiero dejar ahí no mas pero me matarían xD así que seguiré u.u)…Kurapica el cual los miraba atentamente.

-la profesora no llego, solo esta el inspector, así que pueden entrar a la sala – después de decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a los "atrapados" con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Al final Killua miro a Gon el cual estaba igual de confundido que el, así que se decidió a aclarar lo visto por el rubio, aunque no había nada que aclarar ya que todo estaba muy claro, pero de todas formas, para por lo menos pedirle, implorarle, rogarle, que no le dijera a nadie.

Salio corriendo del baño para alcanzar a su amigo, el cual no había avanzado mucho, ya que caminaba tranquilamente, como quien fuera por un parque.

-Kurapica! - grito Killua para que su amigo se detuviera, lo cual hizo.

- Que pasa Killua? Por que gritas así en los pasillos?- dijo algo enojado Kurapica (Deben recordar como lo dije en el capitulo 1° q Kurapica es muy ordenado)

-espera! – paro frente a el y tomo aire – es que… necesito explicarte- dijo Killua sin aliento, tratando de respirar.

- explicarme que Zoaldyeck? – dijo Kurapica confundido, lo cual desconcertó mucho a Killua. "a que se refiere con explicarle que... o sea el lo escucho, y vio en el estado que estábamos" pensó aun mas confundido Killua.

- lo del baño – dijo inseguro Killua – lo que viste.

- no tienes nada que explicarme, Gon me lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo – dijo Kurapica como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- yo nunca te lo he dicho – apareció Gon detrás de Killua totalmente vestido y con una cara que parecía tener escrita en la frente la palabra "confusión total".

Kurapica sonrió levemente.

-si lo hiciste – dijo tranquilamente – aunque si lo pienso bien dudo mucho que recuerdes haberlo dicho en voz alta – sonrió mas ampliamente al recordar en la forma que su amigo estaba ese día.

FLACHBACK

Era sábado en la noche, y era la fiesta de aniversario del colegio, estaban todos los alumnos bailando y tomando, claro lo ultimo a escondidas de los profesores, Kurapica ya estaba aburrido de que tantas chicas se le acercaran a pedir que baile, y ha hacerle propuestas indecorosas, y tener que soportar a Leorio ebrio, lo bueno fue que se coloco a bailar con la mas "fácil" por así decirlo, del colegio, aunque tenia un leve cosquilleo en el estomago, pero como no sabia por que, simplemente lo ignoro.

De repente se le acerco su amigo Gon el cual, a pesar de no haber tomado mucho (N/A: si claro), se encontraba algo mareado, o por lo menos eso parecía, por la forma en que se tambaleaba de un lado para el otro.

Gon se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Kurapica, con un vaso en la mano de "bebida"

-Hola Kurapica – sonrió tristemente Gon.

-Hola Gon – dijo Kurapica mirando en el estado que estaba su amigo – ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto al final.

Gon miro a su amigo, luego desvió su mirada a la pista de baile, en la cual, aparte de haber cientos de personas bailando, se encontraba Killua, bailando con una chica de la cual, la única forma de describirla es perfecta.

Kurapica se dio cuenta de inmediato la dirección en la cual miraba Gon y aunque algo extrañado por la reacción que tenia este por verlo bailar con la "top model", como le decían todos los hombres en el colegio, ya que supuestamente eran muy buenos amigos, el ya se imaginaba lo que debería estar diciendo Gon cosas como "mira a la modelito que conquisto Killua esta noche otra mas para la lista" bueno la verdad Gon no diría algo así, mas bien eso es de Leorio, sonrió internamente con el solo recuerdo de el nombrado " ¿pero que me esta pasando? ¿Por qué siento esto?" borro ese pensamiento y se concentro en la persona que estaba frente a el, el cual, aparentemente, estaba sufriendo mucho.

-Gon, que pasa, por que estas así? – pregunto de nuevo Kurapica.

Hubo un gran silencio (por parte de Gon que no hablaba ya que estaban en una disco y allá no ahí silencio xD) hasta que por fin Gon rompe ese silencio.

-Por que siempre hace lo mismo? – dijo triste Gon- claro, me dice que es solo por las apariencias, que tiene una reputación y una beca que perder, ¿pero tiene que estar bailando con "esa" mujer? La mujer que cada vez q puede trata de abordárselo- dijo un Gon sumamente triste aunque mas para si mismo que para Kurapica.

-Gon?...- Kurapica estaba perplejo por lo antes dicho por su amigo "a que se refiere con eso?""Acaso Gon y Killua están…?" "no puede ser…" "debo estar aluciando… o escuchando cosas" pero Kurapica observa detenidamente a Gon el cual todavía no deja de mirar a Killua con los ojos cristalinos. "nunca lo hubiera imaginado" pensó sonriendo Kurapica. Él sabia que sus amigos eran unidos y la verdad se extrañaba a veces por eso, pero ahora entendía por que, aunque no tenia ningún problema con eso, total que sus amigos sean felices, el seria feliz, luego sin darse cuanta mira hacia donde esta Leorio y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Leorio estaba bailando, bueno si a eso se le podía decir baile, ya que se parecían mas a unos pasos ridículos combinados mezcla disco con karate, y ahora Killua se había unido a su baile dejando a la "top model" a un lado.

Gon al ver que Killua se separaba de la mujer para ir con Leorio se alegro y dejando toda tristeza se voltio a ver Kurapica, pero para su sorpresa él estaba mirando a la parejita que estaba haciendo el ridículo en la pista de baile con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Gon sabia perfectamente que ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de Leorio era el que odiaba Kurapica y por el cual siempre se enojaba con el, pero ahora simplemente el sonreía, y no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era esa sonrisa que el mismo tenia cuando veía e Killua, una sonrisa de amor.

"no tenia ni la menor idea de que Kurapica sintiera ESO por Leorio" "aunque si lo pienso bien, los opuestos se atraen" sonrió con esa idea ya que se recordaba a el mismo con Killua.

-sabes Kurapica? Deberías decir lo que sientes –dijo Gon mirando la pista de baile haciendo que Kurapica saliera de su trance y sonrojándose por lo antes dicho por Gon.

-no se a que te refieres- dijo Kurapica esquivando la mirada de Gon y depuse tratando de cambiar el tema dijo:

-se te paso la depresión? – haciendo, tal como el lo predijo, que Gon se sonrojara.

-eemmm…. Bueno…. si, bueno…iré al baño…permiso Kurapica- Gon se para torpemente y sale disparado tratando de ocultar su cara de Kurapica el cual vio claramente como su amigo parecía un tomate andante.

-con que debería decir lo que siento – murmuro para si mismo Kurapica volviendo la cabeza hacia la pista de baile donde todavía estaban Killua y Leorio haciendo el ridículo con su "baile" – tal vez debería.

Fin Flash back

Gon se quedo en silencio mirando el piso. !Kurapica había prácticamente dicho que el estaba celoso ¡! Y eso era algo que Killua nunca supo.

Killua por su parte recordaba el baile y sonreía por las estupideces que hacia con Leorio. Pero después se acordó de porque vino ese día y dijo:

-entonces Gon no te dijo. Solo lo asumiste- dijo Killua pensativo

-si hubieras visto como los ojos de Gon te miraban no tendrías duda alguna – dijo Kurapica seguro, dejando a Gon rojo como un tomate.

-ne, Kurapica no digas eso onegai n.nU– dijo en un susurro Gon apenado.

-ne Gon te hice sentir mal? – dijo preocupado Killua.

Gon lo miro sorprendido, nunca espero que le dijera eso, el se esperaba algo así como: "jajaja estabas celoso Gon? Jajajaja".

-no…bueno tu me habías dicho que era por las apariencias y mas encima yo soy el que siempre te dice que debes mantener tu reputación- dijo Gon con la cabeza agachada.

-Gon… -Killua miro como Gon en verdad si se sentía mal por eso de andar con mujeres por ahí así que se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente –Gon si tu me dices que deje de hacerlo yo lo dejare de hacer, ya que de ninguna forma quiero que te sientas mal por algo que yo hice- se separa un poco de el solo para tomar su mentón y levantarlo un poco para así poder verlo a los ojos- ¿esta claro?- dijo Killua mirándolo fijo.

-s-ssi – fue lo único que atino a decir Gon ya que lo dicho por Killua lo dejo perplejo y mas aun con esa mirada tan honesta y decidida.

-bueno ya que arreglaron su matrimonio, ¿podemos ir ahora a clases? Que no quiero andar rondando por los pasillos por mucho tiempo, que parecerá que ando haciendo desorden-dijo Kurapica algo enojado.

-por favor Kurapica, tu serias la ultima persona de la cual alguien sospecharía como desordenada – dijo Killua burlonamente – si eres un santo ¡! Jajajajajajajaja- agrego solo para molestar más a Kurapica. Pero antes de que este pudiera decirle algo salio corriendo para evitar cualquier represalia que pudiera tomar Kurapica contra el.

-no entiendo como puedes estar con alguien como el Gon- dijo Kurapica molesto

-de la misma forma como a ti te gusta Leorio – dijo Gon sonriente dejando a Kurapica rojo como un tomate.

-por favor, como si a mi me fuera a gustar tal idiota – dijo Kurapica dándose vuelta y caminando hacia su salón de clases, pero después de dar unos pasos se da vuelta para ver a Gon – gracias por no decirle a Killua- dijo sonriendo.

-estas loco! Nunca seria capaz de decirle hasta que por lo menos tu de lo digas a leorio –dijo Gon sonriendo

-eso nunca va a pasar – dijo triste Kurapica

- por que no? – pregunto Gon confundido

-Leorio no me ve de esa forma y creo que nunca lo hará-

-yo opino todo lo contrario, siempre esta tratando de estar contigo, el puede decir que es por que tu eres inteligente y le ayudas pero si fuera así no estaría pegado a ti mañana y tarde o cuando puede, creeme deberías decírselo o por lo menos hacer algo al respecto- dijo Gon sonriendo picadamente.

-a que te refieres con algo al respecto- pregunto Kurapica confundido

-tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Pero antes de que Kurapica pudiera decir algo….

-APURENSE ¡! PARA QUE VAYAMOS AL SALON ¡! NO SEAN LENTOS!-grita a todo pulmón Killua.

-NO GRITES EN LOS PASILLOS ZOALDYECK! – le responde Kurapica para ir caminando hasta donde se encontraba con Gon a su lado.

Continuara…

LO SIENTO!

SE QUWE ME DEMORE Y MAS ENCIMA NI SIQUIERA COLOQUE EL LEMON AQUÍ!

LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE QUERIA QUE ESTE CAP SEA COMO DE PURO FLASH BACK PERO EN EL PROXIMO Y ESTE SI QUE SI PROMETIDO ¡! EN SERIO EL PROXIMO SI ¡!

Bueno y ahora a contestar a los reviews que me gustaron harto n.n

Marianela: GOEMEN NASAI! Si para el 2° ya me demore esto fue imperdonable lo se fue demasiado tiempo. Pero bueno es lo que ahí no mas u.u y al final el que los interrumpe es Kurapica jijj me gusto al final como quedo todos cortado jajajaja ¿cierto que fue buena idea? n.n

Gonny-liss: en serio? Imaginate ahora que estamos en el 2° semestre bueno espero que tengas tiempo para este fic de tu pequeña servidora - y cierto que son lindos jajaja tan apasionados jajajajaj y no te preocupes que el lemon va en el próximo

Maritza: al final me demore mas en subir el próximo cap u.u lo siento. Pero me alegro que te guste la historia n.n.

KaoZerGaN: jajajaaj lo siento por dejarlo ahí n.n pero ahora ahí algo de los sentimientos de Kurapica posiblemente le diga lo que siente a Leorio y cuando esto pase uffff no habrá quien detenga a la pareja xD

Balucita: jajaja si soy mala - jajajaja los dejo con las ganas n.n

Sixelya: jajajajaajajaaj que bueno que te haya gustado jajaja y me gusto eso de lemonisado xD esta weno

NuriNeko: O.O lo siento! Y no dije que era una lemon iba a ser un lemon hasta que me vino la lesera y lo corte U lo siento y no te preocupes Killua tiene a todas como loca n.n jajajaja y cuando veas que fue Kurapica quien los interrumpió espero q no sigas deseándole la muerte n.n

Killua89: bueno ahora la inspiración costo un poco mas en llegar pero llego y eso es lo que cuenta n.n jajajajaajajaaj

Yeta: jajajajaja al final le dije a uno de "ellos" que escribí la historia y se murió de risa jajajaja y me pidió que le diera la url para poder leerlo jajajajajajajajajaja

Lady yaoi: jajajajaj por que siempre me dices que tengo que pagar si estoy en banca rota u.u así que mejor continuar el fic algo tarde pero se continúo y eso es lo que cuenta n.n

DÃ¤el: ya lo seguí!

O.o Mivi o.O: SORRY! Pero ese momento culmine era perfecto para cortarlo jijiji no ves que así ahí mas reviews n.n jajajajajaja

Ojos rojos: ya lo continué! Jajajaaj y en mi fic Killua es el semme jajajaja

Satanic sasamy: jajaj perdón por cortarlo ahí pero bueno es lo que ahí no mas espero que este cap igual te guste aunque no ahí lemon pero si en el próximo!

Akemi20: ya lo seguí pero el lemon va a ser en el próximo cap n.n a mi igual me gusto hacer un Killua acosador jajajajajajaja e imagínate a mi que soy la que lo escribe jajajajaja

Roxy-xan: ya lo continué!

Bueno eso es todo

PARA LA PROXIMA!(Que espero que sea prontoU)

Y dejen hartos reviews que cada vez que recibo uno me dan ganas de escribir n.n

Jajajajajaja

Bexos bye


End file.
